Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev
Alexander Druz and Viktor Sidnev were celebrity contestants, who appeared on an episode of Kto khochet stat' millionerom? on December 22, 2018, answered the Top Prize question wrong, lost 1,300,000 rubles and won 200,000 rubles. Later they were stripped their money. Scandal On February 12, 2019 became aware of the scandal. Alexander Druz was accused of bribing the editor of the show. On November 23, 2018 (taping their run) for the first time in the history of the program, the contestant invited the editor to share the prize in exchange for the fact that he would show questions and answers in advance. The editor warned that he would post audio tapes of a telephone conversation on the Internet. As a result, Druz learned all the questions and answers from 6 to 15. But the editor did this: he changed 10-15 questions, and the couple agreed in advance to incorrectly answer the last question to the editor in order not to win 3,000,000 rubles. Later, Druz admitted that his voice was on the notes, but he claims that Ber was the first to suggest that the correct answers be merged in exchange for a share. Druz also said that before the start of the game he had arranged with Sydnev that they would not answer the 15th question correctly in order to teach Ber a lesson, although Druz knew the correct answer to the question about Legal’s mat. From the recordings from the recorder, it follows that: : answers to the questions 1-5 were not given; : answers to the questions 10-15 were also dictated, but they were replaced by others, i.e. those that asked in the run; : initially questions 10-15 sounded like this (in bold, the correct answer is highlighted if Ilya dictated all the choices): * Q 10. What weapons came from the knife that cut the vine? (saber, cavalry sword, katana, poleaxe); * Q 11. What city of Andrey Bely wrote, “you are a cruel torturer, you are a restless ghost”? (Saint Petersburg); * Q 12. What was the famous storyteller Hans Christian Andersen interested in? (knitting, cutting out of paper, burning, sawing with a jigsaw); * Q 13. What was old in Helsinki on Narinka Square? (shopping arcade); * Q 14. What did the number mean in the title of the Indian movie “Mister 420”? (criminal article); * Q 15. What future philosopher taught geography of the future writer Mikhail Prishvin? (Nikolay Berdyayev, Vasily Rozanov, Sergey Bulgakov, Pavel Florensky). The management of the Channel One conducted its test. The head of the TV channel decided to remove from the TV game Alexander Druz and Ilya Ber (the editor). Alexander and Viktor's Run Trivia * Alexander and Viktor become 7th contestants to answer the Top Prize question wrong. * Later, couples were convicted of colluding with the editor, cheating and were stripped of the prize. ** They are the second Top Prize Losers to have their winnings stripped. The first was Krešo Lilić. They also became the first celebrity contestants to have their winnings stripped. Sources * All Yandex news (audio tapes of a telephone conversation, videos, articles) (in Russian) * Druz responded to bribery charges on "KHSM?" (in Russian) * Maksim Galkin spoke about the Alexander Druz scandal (in Russian) * Ilya Ber, chief editor of “KHSM?”, accused Alexander Druze of trying to bribe (in Russian) Category:Celebrity contestants from Russia Category:Final question fail Category:Contestants who were stripped off their money